Two Girls, One Farm
by RattyCatty
Summary: Super fluffy farm AU as requested by Tumblr user kuro-and-chan. Alice and Claire run a farm together and get up to stupid, grossly cute things. Alice/Claire.


**This was requested by Tumblr user kuro-and-chan, who wanted a happy farm AU. I'm so sorry this took so long and I hope it's what you were hoping for. I might add to it later if I get more ideas. As always, feedback is greatly appreciated!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Resident Evil. **

* * *

The golden sun beamed in through the window, the rays slipping between the red and white plaid curtains and shining in on the occupied bed.

Alice rolled over, shoving her face deep into the soft pillow in an attempt to shield her eyes from the bright light permeating the room. Mumbled nonsense slipped from her lips, muffled by the cushion. The only vaguely coherent sound was a groaned protest.

"Wake up, grumpy," the redhead behind her murmured with a smirk as her fingertips trailed up and down well-muscled arms.

"Five more minutes," the sleepy blonde grumbled and burrowed impossibly deeper into the warm covers.

Leaning down to press a soft kiss to the shell of Alice's ear, Claire chuckled quietly. "We have a farm to run," she pointed out, but quickly amended. "If we're going to shun our responsibilities and stay in bed, I can think of better ways to spend the time than sleeping." The redhead trailed kisses over her lover's jaw and down her neck, stopping when she reached the point just above the collarbone, where her neck joined her shoulder.

Alice's breath hitched slightly when she felt the tip of Claire's tongue briefly flick out to taste the skin there. There would be no more sleep for her, she knew, but she couldn't convince herself she was disappointed about that; what her fiery-haired lover was suggesting was far better.

The blonde turned to face Claire, quickly straddling her naked body and bringing their lips together hotly. "You got me," she breathed, hands making their way over the redhead's lean body. Claire only hummed appreciatively, bathing in the glory of Alice's touch.

* * *

"What are your plans for today?" Claire asked from her place beside the hob as she watched over the pan of sizzling eggs. She turned her head slightly to glance at the blonde who sat at the wooden table nursing a mug of steaming black coffee, but was careful to never let the frying pan out of her view.

Alice took a gulp of her coffee. "Feed the animals; shear the sheep; look for eggs; muck out the stables. If there's time, I'll tillage the fields," she rolled off her plans quickly before taking another long sip of her coffee. "I'd like to take Valentine out for a ride too."

Claire nodded, removing the pan from the hob and sliding the eggs out onto two plates where crispy bacon sat, ready and waiting. "Mind if I join you?" She walked over to the table with both plates, putting one in front of Alice before settling down opposite her lover. When Alice took her horse, Valentine, out to the surrounding countryside, the redhead often loved tagging along on her own steed. At times, the days on the farm were long and hard, and a ride down rocky trails and through bubbling streams with her lover was a perfect way to unwind; there was a lot of truth in the saying, _"The outside of a horse is good for the inside of a man."_

"Please do," Alice said through a mouthful of smoky bacon, azure eyes bright. Swallowing, she added, "Where will you be? I'll come and find you."

"I'm going to get the new hay bales in and stack them, but after that, I'll be in the cattle shed," Claire explained.

Alice nodded and the two lapsed into comfortable silence as they ate, cheerful pop music playing quietly from a radio on the counter.

As she finished, Alice got up and placed her now-empty plate and mug by the sink before bending down to kiss Claire gently from behind. "I'll see you later, Claire-bear," she murmured against the redhead's soft lips, brushing them softly with her own once more before allowing her lover to stand and put her plate on top of Alice's.

"I look forward to it, Abernathy." Claire smiled coyly, catching the blonde in a final kiss. She received a flirtatious raised brow in return before Alice reluctantly left the kitchen.

* * *

"Claire? Claaaaire?"

Alice had searched all over the farm for her lover, calling her name as she went, but still she hadn't found her. The blonde was beginning to think she'd simply vanished.

She heaved a sigh, plopping down onto the trailer attached to the back of their tractor. Where could Claire possibly be? Alice had promised to come and find her in the cattle shed when she was about to tack up Valentine, but she hadn't been there – or anywhere Alice had looked, in fact. All she'd found in the small cattle shed was their four happy cows – Buttercup, Dumpling, Marilyn, and Barry – contently munching silage.

Alice went through a mental list of all the places Claire could be. Then she had a light bulb moment.

The hay loft! It was the only place Alice hadn't checked, and she kicked herself for not searching the painfully obvious location.

Alice quickly made her way over there, and climbed the ladder to the elevated platform where all masses of hay bales were stacked. At the top of the ladder, she peered over the edge of the platform, searching for a glimpse of fiery hair or fair skin. "Claire?"

Nothing.

Alice pulled herself up onto the wooden surface of the hay loft floor and stood. She continued to survey the area to no avail.

Sighing, she prepared to lower herself down the ladder once more, when a soft whimper stopped her in her tracks.

Moving tentatively towards where she thought the sound came from, she uttered the redhead's name once more. Alice looked round a particularly high stack of bales, and her heart fluttered at the sight before her.

Claire was nestled in the hay, curled on her side and making a few tiny, sleepy sounds. Her rust-coloured hair stuck up in all directions and her clothes were strewn with bits of hay, but she was beautiful all the same.

Kneeling down beside her lover, Alice shook her shoulder gently. "Claire," she breathed, tilting her head slightly to one side. "Claire-bear, you've gotta get up." She paused in thought. "Or move, at least."

Claire hummed low in her throat, leaning into the blonde's touch when a hand caressed her face and tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "Alice?"

"Hi," Alice breathed, laying a hand on the redhead's hip.

"Crap," the blonde's lover grunted, realising where she was and how light it still was. Pushing herself up on one arm, she raked her fingers through her hair in an attempt to salvage some form of respectability. "What time is it?" she wondered.

Alice glanced down at her watch. "Twenty past six." She watched the still-groggy redhead for a minute. "Do you want to sleep some more or shall we go on that ride?"

Claire seemed to ponder her options for a second before ducking in to kiss her partner chastely. "Let's go."


End file.
